Naruto the god of shinobi
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: No idea what to write for a summary but just know basically Naruto has every main element plus woodstyle, gravity control, shadow, light, yin and yang and that it will be Naruto and Hinata, Naruto will also have the sharingan and eventually get the byakugan as well as the final versions of the two being the tenseigan and the rennesharingan


Chapter 1: Awakening

It was lovely summer day in Konoha for everyone except one Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently being chased by an angry mob… again. As Naruto ran, he turned down an alleyway that he thought would help him escape when… he found it to be a dead end.

"Kami damn it! You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto cursed feverishly looking for another exit then the one he came from before sighing,

"Well then, looks like this is the end" said Naruto as he turned towards the mob that was wanting to spill his blood for the final time.

He threw his arms up in front of himself and squeezed his eyes shut tight, out of fear of dying. That is when he felt the ground pulse in sync with his erratic heartbeat and his strong chakra flow. Next thing he knew a large five foot high, and at least a foot thick, wooden dome had encased him

"Look! The demon brat is trapped by that wooden dome! He'll suffocate in no time. We are going to be finally free of the demon! Our loved ones will finally be avenged!" exclaimed one of the many naive and idiotic citizens who stood in the alleyway.

As they cheered, they slowly started to feel the ominous presence of death behind them. They became pale and silent as a graveyard. As one, the mob slowly turned to see their Lord Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, accompanied by at least eight ANBU Black Ops members. The God Of Shinobi, the most feared and respected of all shinobi in the Leaf stood there… with such a thick killing intent rolling off of him towards the civilians that those in the mob could see their own breath. They could see their own deaths before he even blinked… Then he moved. After seconds, minutes to those experiencing the event firsthand, every last man and woman who had chased Naruto laid in pieces around the surprisingly still clean Hokage. The man known as 'The Professor' for knowing so many jutsus and having made so many non-elemental nor bloodline jutsus, never once used any during that… execution. The ANBU being reminded of his power with their very own eyes, being just barely able to keep up with his movements.

"Those fools… They spit on our heroes, and their wishes. As well as my orders and yet... they thought they were justified?!" the Sandaime said with fury before sighing and calming himself. He was then slowly making his way towards the dome. Curiosity flooded his mind as he sensed Naruto was indeed in the dome but was perfectly fine as well as the dome somehow only having the young boy's chakra flowing through it. Pushing his questions aside for the time being, the old man gently rapped his knuckles against the dome,

"Naruto, my boy. It's me, old man Hokage. It is alright now, you're safe. You can come out now, you no longer have to hide in your dome." he stated with a great deal of affection and love for his surrogate grandson.

Naruto lifted his head quickly at the voice of one of his precious people, though he was confused by the last part. "Old man! I'm so glad you're here! But, what do you mean MY dome? I didn't do this, I was scared and preparing myself for their attack when I opened my eyes to find myself like this!" explained Naruto the best he could.

The Third thought for a minute before. He figured it out. _'He did it but doesn't know it because his chakra acted on survival instinct. If he has the Mokuton like I believe he does, then the very earth itself reacted to his cry for help. He will have to more than likely just will it to open.'_ He nodded his head as his train of thought came to an end conclusion.

He turned back to the dome and started to explain to the boy what he will have to do, "Naruto, this was your doing. You made this dome from your sheer will to live. All you have to do is will it to open for you my boy. Just focus your palms against the wall of the dome, concentrate on your chakra, then make the dome to open as it will obey you. "

Naruto was surprised at this knowledge, scared of failing in controlling the dome, a little nervous about what his grandfather would think of him if he couldn't, and yet also excited to be able to control wood. This drove him to step to the wall, slam his palms against it, and yell in determination as he shouted in his mind for it to release him. What happened next surprised everyone present… even the Nine-Tailed Beast who had stirred when the dome had formed. The dome exploded outwards, every last bit turning to sawdust. Harmlessly raining against those outside the dome, they stood their protecting their eyes and mouths from the blast but overall uninjured.

The Hokage was first to recover from his shock. _'What power! He must have such a great connection to Mokuton to just want to be free of the dome and instead of it opening, it turned to dust. Remarkable. I must have Tenzo train him as soon as possible.'_ The Sandaime became sadden for a moment, _'With such a heavy blessing laid upon him, it will only make his life harder. No! I will not fail him any longer. I will honor the wishes of of the Fourth… He will become the best ninja to walk these nations and I will make sure of that. No longer will I let those who trusted me with of the Will of Fire down. Nor will I let down his parents who entrusted me with their son upon their death.'_ His eyes grew such a fire that the ANBU hadn't seen since the last war. Hiruzen's will become stronger than any before, he was now determined to do so much greatness for he had much to atone for.

Naruto looked up at his first precious person, "Look Jiji! I did it! I made it release me! Dattebayo!" He then promptly fell on his face out cold from exhaustion.

Everyone present had a sweatdrop on the foreheads and then smiled at what happened. Lord Sarutobi turned towards his ANBU, "what happened here is now a SS-Class secret, penalty is death unless I say otherwise. Now, I need Cat, Dog, Dragon, and Crow to follow me to the hospital while the rest of you clean up the fools who disobeyed me for the last time."

"Hai Sir!" Chorused the ANBU as one before splitting into the two groups and starting on their orders.

He walked towards Naruto and carried him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards the hospital. The four he trusted the most for the next assignment following closely behind him. Once at the hospital, Hiruzen took the young boy to his personal doctor to be treated.

-At The Leaf's Hospital-

After a hour of thorough examination and treatment, Naruto was back at normal health. Though the doctor did let Hiruzen know that the boy had a few scars that look a couple years old on his back and stomach that looked to be stab wounds from knives and a couple from a lone pitchfork. He also said that the boys stomach was so empty that he could be sure that the kid hadn't had a full meal in about a week but somehow wasn't showing any signs of malnutrition. On the way out, the doctor paused and turned back towards the old kage. "Sir, one other thing… when I was checking his chakra coils for damage I was able to gauge his capacity. I must say, for his age, they are large. If I had to rate his chakra pool size,... I'd say it is close to what yours was DURING your prime. That boy will have at least the chakra of a tailed beast by the time he makes Genin, if not sooner. Goodnight Lord Third." The doctor shut the door behind him, leaving the Hokage and his ANBU to stare at the boy in shock at this knowledge. He would be a powerhouse easily, though he would never be able to do the illusionary clone technique required in the Academy.

The Hokage decided it was for the best if the boy was trained before and during the Academy, if not after as well. "Dragon, Crow, Neko, and Inu. I have an assignment for the four of you. A-rank pay for the next few years. I want the four of you to train Naruto before, during, and even after the Academy. Dragon, you will teach him to wield his Mokuton proficiently. Neko, you will train him in Kenjutsu. All of you will train him in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, all forms of Bukijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, and even Medical jutsu."

The four were shocked before they nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." They agreed as one.

The Hokage smiled slightly as he placed a silencing seal, a privacy seal, and a security seal on the room so that they may talk to Naruto In private once he were to wake. The curtains already drawn closed.

"You four will also allow him to know you each by both names, ANBU and who you really are. Allow him to get to know each of you personally also." He added at the last minute. This surprised them once again but they trusted their Kage completely.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place with red, blue and purple pipes running overhead. The red and blue pipes were massive, with the red being at least twice the size of the blue, while the purple were about half the size of the blue. In between the three pipes were many clear pipes that were empty. After taking in his surroundings he started to think of his current situation.

"Ok… so one minute I am in an alleyway with Jiji and then I pass out. I wake to find myself in a weird sewer… well, not much I can do but explore even if this is weird." Naruto said to himself outloud. He then started to follow the pipes back to their source.

After several minutes of wandering, Naruto came upon a large decorative doors. "This sewer just keeps on getting stranger." He pushed open the doors to find a large room with torches on the walls. The wall opposite the doors being made entirely out of bars like a cage. "Hello! Is anyone here." shouted the unaware jinchūriki as he entered the spacious room.

" **So, my host has paid me a visit. I am glad. You intrigue me young one**." boomed a voice of power, the origin being the wall of bars with the spiral seal in the center.

"What?! Who are you? Show yourself!" Replied Naruto fearlessly. He walk forwards towards the wall. "And what do you mean when you call me your host?" A tilt of his head showing his curiosity.

" **Kit, all will be explained if you wait and don't interrupt me**." was the reply Naruto got as a giant nine-tailed fox appeared. " **And for who I am? I am, THE KYŪBI NO KITSUNE!** " "Kyūbi No Kittsune" Roared the tailed beast as Naruto calmly and wisely copied the Biju.

The Nine-Tails blinked like an owl, surprised at the boy's actions. " **Um… Are you not scared? Or even surprised? I mean, am I not frightening and ferocious? Do I not make you shake in fear of death? Have I… have I lost my touch?** " the beast turned around in the blink of an eye and started to sulk.

Naruto stood there with a sweatdrop on his forehead. "Um, actually. I knew who you were the second you appeared. Once that happened most of my questions were answered. And on the note of being scared of death and of you? I do not fear death, just dying before I can make those precious to me proud. I don't fear you cause I figured out that we are in my mindscape and that I control it here." he explained proficiently and personally.

The beast was once again facing Naruto again, " **Ah. Well then. That is surprising, but at the same time it is sad. How are you so smart but yet you act dumb in the village? Why?** " The Kyūbi questioned as it lowered its head to Naruto's level.

"That is easy… It's because one day I will be a ninja, and ninja are supposed to be decisive and cunning. I will need my enemies to underestimate me." Replied the boy quite sagely. The Fox was shocked and amazed by the boys intelligence and, dare he say it, fox like attributes. " **BWAHAHA! That is so true. A ninja doesn't attack head on!"**

Naruto nodded as he waited for the Beast to allow him to talk. "So, do you by any chance know what in the world happened to me out there in the alley?" asked Naruto quite politely. His eyes reflecting his confusion.

" **Yes I do, you were able to use a elemental Kekkei Genkai that was thought to have died out with the death of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. It is called Mokuton, the Wood Release bloodline, which gives control over plants and trees. In your time of, you instinctively called upon nature for help and it assisted you. This is what started me being intrigued by you.** " The Kyūbi explained with a fanged grin. " _ **Then I checked your DNA and chakra for any other surprises, I was blown away by the power you would have later down the road. And by knowing what you will become, I gave you a few gifts of my own to aid you on you path. Along with my assistance and guidance, you will do what was long prophesied to become reality.**_ " Thought the beast with a glimpse of joy and hope in its eye.

"I have the Kekkei Genkai, of the Shodai? This is so cool. I will have to train four times as hard now. No, ten times. I will have to train till I collapse then get right back up till I pass out." Exclaimed the young Mokuton wielder. His eyes a inferno of determination then sobered up quickly with a look of intelligence. "Wait, if I have the bloodline of the Senju but I'm a Uzamaki… then one of my parents must have been either a Senju themselves or half. Is there anyway of you knowing? Can you tell who my parents were?" Naruto asked, on the verge of begging the mighty beast.

With a laugh that shook the room, the Kyūbi nodded lightly. " **Yes kit, I can. I will do much more then just tell you their names, I will tell you everything about you and even my name. I will do this because unlike my first two jinchūriki, you have been respectful and I like you.** " spoke the beast that had a reputation of being pure evil, warmly smiling the whole time.

"YOUR NAME?! Of course, that would be a honor!" bowed Naruto ro the Kyūbi. His eyes open from surprise.

" **Haha, well then. First things first, my name is Kurama** " it started to shrink before a flash of light forced the young boy to look away. Once it dissipated, there stood a girl his age with crimson hair, blood red eyes with a slint for the pupil, a pair of fox ears that matched her hair adorning the top of her head, and nine fluffy white tipped tails splayed behind her. Her face was heart shaped and she was about his height. " **But my siblings call me Kura. Hehe.** "She giggled at the stunned look on his face. " **Yes I am a female. Get over it we have things to discuss.** " Naruto shook his head to clear it before nodding in agreement. He thought hard and formed two padded recliners for the both of them. He sat in his and waited for her to start.

She stared at the chair then back him and repeated a couple times. " _ **So young and already has a fair grasp on how to control his mind. Once we are not rushed for time, I'll ask him for a change of scenery.**_ " She took her seat and got comfortable before looking to her warden and hopeful friend. " **Now, we don't have much time as you should be waking shortly in the Hospital beside your, what did you call him, Jiji? So, I will tell you your parents names then I will tell you more once you wake through our mental link. Just think it and I'll hear though I hear it if it's said as well but this way you won't look crazy.** " explained the age old being, the boy surprised by the ability then nodding. He was eager to finally know his parents. " **Ok, I had checked your chakra and DNA while you were still conscious. Your Mother was Kushina Uzumaki, my previous host and was known as the Red Hot-Habanero Pepper for her hair color and volatile temper. She was a feared enemy and swordsman which earned her the mantle of the Red Death from her enemies.** "Naruto was on the edge of his seat with some tears falling already. Joy or sadness being the cause were unsure yet.

" **She had Uzumaki and Senju blood but never manifested the wood release. Instead the Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains that were able to hold even me down were her ability. Though you could get those as well. Now, your father was Minato Namikaze, better known as the Yondaime Hokage. He was also called The Yellow Flash. He was as feared if not more so then your mother. This part is a shocker to us both. His father had been a Namikaze with a Hyuuga mother while his mother was a pure Uchiha. Which the Sharingan would explain his ability to flash around at those speeds and not get disorientated. That means you are a Namikaze, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki. Your potential is limitless and even more so than others think.** "

As she finished, the room started to fade. " **Dang. We're out of time for now. Two things before you wake Naruto. Your parents loved you and chose you because they believed that you would do great things with me by your side so don't hate them. The other thing is that I'll speak to you more on the outside and once you sleep tonight cause there is more. See you on the outside.** " Then it all faded for the young boy.

-Back At The Leaf's Hospital-

The Hokage sat in a chair next to the boy, having been waiting for him to wake. His four ANBU barely concealed in the shadows. As he looked back at his surrogate grandson, the boy started to stir. "Hmmm. Where am I? Jiji? Is this the hospital?" Asked the groggy jinchūriki. The last word being said with distaste. The old kage chuckled at the boy dislike for hospitals. "Hai my boy, it is. You were checked over and healed from the events that had transpired earlier. So, how are you feeling?" The curious Sandaime asked.

Naruto looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes in thought. "I feel calmer, more at peace. I felt anger but it was a fleeting thought."

" _Hey Kura, I'm going to share some of my knowledge with them and show some of my intelligence in one go._ " Thought Naruto to Kura.

" **Hmm, alright. Also ask your Jiji if he or one of his four ANBU in the room currently have a piece of chakra paper or two. I want you and them to see your nature affinities.** " Replied Kura with a knowing smirk.

" _Uh, ok. Shouldn't be a problem_." mentally nodded Naruto.

"Hey Jiji, I have the Mokuton from my mom's side of the family so can I have a couple pieces of chakra paper to test my nature's even further. Hopefully, one of the four ANBU have some" Asked Naruto out loud.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. "Naruto. How did you know I had exactly four ANBU with me and how can you be sure it came from your mother and not your father?"

"Well, I sensed your ANBU. As for the Mokuton…" Naruto stood out of bed and moved to the window, moving the curtain just enough for the Third and him to see the Hokage Mountain, "Well, my mother was a Uzumaki and I do look like a carbon copy of my father after all. He was never known for it and was no where related to the Senju." Naruto smirked, it felt good to show his intelligence some.

The Sandaime dropped his pipe as the four ANBU, to stunned to concentrate, revealed themselves. "How… But… When… Naruto, you must understand that I couldn't tell you." Begged the troubled Hokage.

Naruto nodded, "I do understand Jiji and I'm not mad at anyone. Not at you, not at my parents, and not at the villagers. My parents had many enemies so I wouldn't have been safe especially when you figured I was too young to keep quiet. My parents trusted me with the future and I can understand their choices. The villagers are just too caught up in their misery even after all these years and just use me as their focus for their losses."

They all gasped as he all but said that he knew he was a jinchūriki. "How did you figure it out Naruto!" exclaimed Hiruzen out of shock.

Naruto shrugged, "Let's see, seal on my stomach that shows up when I focus my chakra, my father died facing and unkillable beast, he was a master at seals, and my birthday is the same as the day the Kyūbi's attack. It wasn't hard."

The Sandaime coughed, "Ugh, well then. Ok." He turned towards his ANBU, "may we have a couple pieces of chakra paper? High grade would be best." Within a second, Inu kneeled in front of his Hokage and handed him a small stack of papers. Naruto's Jiji then handed them to him,"Here you go my boy. Now lets see what you've got"

Each sheet was about six inches By six inches. As he focused his chakra into one, it split into six strips that were exactly an inch thick each. The six strips first were slammed down to the ground by an unknown force, cracking the tile under them, before the first was shredded and a small tornado formed in its place, the next turned to stone before growing into a miniature replica of Hokage mountain, the third was turned to ash with a white flame that had a pitch black center took its place, the fourth became pure electricity that kept changing from blue to white, to black, and then back around to blue, the second to last one became pure water in the shape of a big raindrop, the final strip began to give off a bright white light before being enveloped in a bitch black light then it grew a perfect bonsai in a pot.

"My word! You will truly be the strongest one day. Beyond a doubt now that we've seen this." exclaimed the elder Sarutobi.

Naruto then spoke up again,"What do yo mean Jiji?"

"What I mean Naruto is that you have god like control of the main five elements as well as an affinity for what I must assume are Gravity, Shadow and yang, Light and yin, and finally Wood. To sum it up easier, you have the ability to use all elements, plus yin and yang, as well as gravity and wood" Breathed the old man after his long explanation. Everyone else was amazed at the power, Naruto more so than the others as he started jumping with joy. "Dattebayo! I must start training as soon as I get out of here!" wide smile on his face.

"Naruto, I am going to assign these four to assist you at your family's home in anything you need. They will also train you before the academy and all the way up till probably past Chunin. I will call one or two away for missions from time to time but you will always have at least two there for you. I want to see you become strong my boy and make your family proud." mentioned the elder.

"I will Jij, just you watch. I will make everyone proud of me." Said Naruto calmly with a fierce determination like none seen before. Every nodded that he would progress very rapidly.

"Ok Naruto, we may go to your home now, there I will teach you your first jutsu before leaving the rest to my ANBU." Naruto's eyes glowed with anticipation at the thought of training and his family home. They checked Naruto out and were on their way to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan compound.


End file.
